Dix-neuf ans ou Tuer l'enfant
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Larxène a dix-neuf ans, bientôt vingt. C'est un âge ou on est adulte, pas vrai ? Foutaises. A dix-neuf ans, on est encore enfant, à la différence près qu'on est seul. Elle croyait pouvoir être un mec, ou tout comme. Que les hommes et les femmes sont égaux. C'est un mensonge. Et la réalité vient de s'écraser sur un coin de sa gueule. Rating pour thème abordé.


Yo !

C'est un OS vraiment particulier pour moi. Comme musique à écouter en lisant, je dirais soit du métal soit un truc vraiment très doux.

Il aborde un des grands sujets tabous de la société, et même de la littérature.

Rien ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture.

 **Dix-neuf ans**

ou

 **Tuer l'enfant**

Larxène a dix-neuf ans, bientôt vingt. Dix-neuf ans, c'est un âge où on est adultes, pas vrai ? Matures, hein ? Foutaises. Dix-neuf ans, c'est comme dix-sept ou seize ou quinze. Sauf que t'es tout seul.

À dix-huit ans, Larxène se sentait libre. Elle buvait comme un trou, baisait qui elle voulait quand elle voulait –sauf pour ces putains de règles ais elle s'en branlait, elle était libre. Elle avait le droit d'être vulgaire et violente comme un mec, et elle le faisait. Elle voulait continuer comme ça pour toujours. Pisser contre un mur avec son She-wee sous les yeux ébahis de ses potes, serrer autant de meufs et de mecs qu'eux, fumer comme un pompier et foutre des sous-entendus salaces à chaque phrase. Elle était comme un mec, à l'intérieur, et jamais ses potes l'auraient exclue. Quand elle a intégré ce groupe de mecs, il y avait directement eu les sorties entre mec-et-Larxène. Au final, ils avaient fini par dire soirées entre mecs. Parce que, à l'intérieur, Larxène était comme un mec. Sa vie était géniale jusqu'ici. Mais maintenant elle s'en rend compte, douloureusement.

Elle est pas un mec.

Non, elle ne s'est pas fait violer ou avoir par un mac, elle est trop forte pour ça, d'autant que ça peut arriver aux mecs aussi. Non, elle doit faire face à un problème typiquement féminin et elle se sent seule. Elle a envoyé paître ses vieux, et elle connaît pas vraiment de meufs. Et là, sur ce coup, elle est seule et dans la merde. Parce qu'elle est en cloque. Dans ses chiottes, devant son putain de test de grossesse elle explose de rire, elle se marre, parce qu'elle peut décemment pas chialer. C'est fou comme elle a été stupide. C'est cette connerie de statut de meuf qui lui revient à la gueule comme un boomerang, et ça fait un mal de chien. Elle y croyait, qu'elle pourrait être comme un mec toute sa vie, ô comme elle a été naïve. Elle est une femme. Une meuf. Avec des putains d'ovaires, et deux salopes de semaines de retard de règles. Elle s'en veut. Elle veut aller se bourrer la gueule au bar avec ses potes et leur raconter, et demain ça n'existerait plus. Mais ses potes comprendraient pas – bon sang, comment pourraient-ils comprendre à quel point c'est la merde d'être une fille, hein ? – et le lendemain ce putain de fœtus sera toujours là. Alors elle décide de prendre les couilles qu'elle regrette de pas avoir pour de vrai et elle cherche le gynéco le plus proche. Elle dit que c'est urgent, et c'est vrai. Elle a rendez-vous. Dans la salle d'attente il n'y a que des femmes. Elle se sent mal, elle détonne avec son jean trop large, son T-shirt qui cache ses formes et ses baskets deux pointures trop grandes. Ses cheveux sont enfermés sous une casquette, et pour rien au monde elle ne la retirerait. Quand on appelle son nom elle y va, ne regarde personne. Le type lui demande de parler.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous enceinte .

_Qu'est-ce j'en sais, moi ? Je baise chaque jour que l'enfoiré céleste fait, doit juste y avoir una capote qu'a pété.

_Et vous savez qui est le père ?

_Tu m'écoutes, le vioc ? J'te dis qu'non ! »

Il lui fait faire des analyses et lui demande ce qu'elle veut faire.

« Avorter.

_Vous avez bien réfléchi ?

_Ta mère, j'veux pas d'un chiard, j'ai dix-neuf piges, bordel ! »

Il lui fait une ordonnance. Elle est enceinte d'un mois, pas trop tard pour l'avortement par médoc'. Elle la lui arrache des mains et sort. Elle a peur. Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Et l'autre enculé qui lui demande si elle veut le garder. C'est vrai ça, comment elle l'aurait appelé ? Elle court à la pharmacie. Elle tremble. Naminé, pour une fille. Elle file l'ordonnance à la fille en face, qui la regarde bizarrement. Elle respire fort. Pour un garçon – non. Elle aurait eu une fille. Elle prend les médocs et décampe à toute vitesse. Elle est à deux doigts de la crise d'angoisse. Naminé aurait été jolie. Elle court jusque chez elle, et vomit. Elle commence à voir flou. Elle avale les premiers médocs, balance le test de grossesse par la fenêtre. Elle crie, rage. Boit du whisky et envoie les assiettes s'écraser contre le mur. Fiche sa télé au sol et s'explose le pied en la frappant. Elle boit encore, vide la bouteille puis la laisse s'écraser au sol. Quand elle marche, elle se coupe. Elle ne frappe pas le mur. Elle frappe sa main contre le mur. Elle s'échine à tout détruire, jusqu'à se laisser glisser au sol, la tête dans les mains. Elle reste immobile comme ça un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne. Elle décroche et sa voix est enrouée, fatiguée.

« Ouais ?

_Yo, Larx' ! Ça te dis de venir à l'Organisation ce soir ? Y a un p'tit nouveau !

_Tu m'excuses mec mais là, j'peux pas. J'vomis mes tripes, j'suis trop dans l'mal.

_T'inquiète. Bon, à plus ! »

Elle raccroche. Balance le téléphone au loin. Elle se met à chialer. Elle est sûre que Naminé aurait été belle. Elle se traîne jusqu'à son lit et s'endort. Elle suit le traitement.

Le deuxième jour, elle se réveille en sueur, une douleur atroce dans le ventre. Comme les règles, mais en mille fois pire. Abominable. Elle jette la couette au loin. C'est là. Entre ses jambes, sur le drap. Une marre de sang. _Naminé_. L'odeur de fer envahit ses narines et elle n'arrive même pas à crier. Elle tremble. Elle ne peut plus faire un geste. Tout se floute autour d'elle et il n'y a plus que ce rouge qui l'étouffe, cette odeur ignoble qu'elle n'arrive pas à supporter. Elle reste quelque chose comme une éternité sans savoir. Rien. Il n'y a plus rien dans sa tête que cette Naminé abominable. Qui n'existera jamais et qui pourtant est là, dans son lit. Le fantôme de l'enfant qu'elle n'a jamais voulu avoir et qu'elle n'aura jamais mais qui pourtant la hante déjà. Elle prend le drap, s'enroule dedans. Elle a l'air fou. Son visage est figé dans une expression de choc. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Le sang coule sur ses membres, ses cheveux, son visage. Ses mains sont floues à force de trembler. Et là, elle crie. Le hurlement immonde d'un être qu'on vient de détruire de dedans. Le cri d'une femme seule qui vient de perdre quelque chose qu'elle _aurait pu_ avoir. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle est maintenant. Une femme. Plus une enfant. L'ado de dix-neuf ans est partie, sortie de ce corps avec tout ce sang, ces morceaux de chair rouge qui avaient failli être un enfant.

Larxène a dix-neuf ans, bientôt vingt. Et elle vient, à son insu, de devenir une adulte.

.

.

.

Voilà…

Quand je suis rentrée de mes trois semaines chez mon père, dans l'armoire de la salle de bains il y avait des couches Nana. Ma sœur avait avorté et je n'ai même pas su qu'elle était enceinte. Pas un message, pas un appel, pas un mail. C'est le silence qui entoure l'avortement, et je refuse ça. L'avortement est un sujet tabou, alors que ça ne devrait pas. Ça existe, ça touche nombre de jeunes femmes, qui se retrouvent abandonnées par la société, souvent.

J'ai été touchée par le roman Dix-sept ans de Colombe Schneck, qui en parle, c'est vraiment court et je vous le conseille, je l'ai découvert grâce à une rencontre fnac. Désolée si je vous fait chier à étaler ma vie ici, mais bon, je ne peux pas vraiment en parler dans la vraie vie, comme je ne suis pas la seule concernée.

J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré le thème qui n'est ni joyeux ni, comme dit Annie Ernaux, « un beau sujet ».

L'avortement n'est jamais banal, ni confortable. Et le prochain con qui me parle d' « avortement de confort » je lui fiche mon poing dans la gueule.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il-vous-plaît. Ça me tient extrêmement à cœur.

Oh ! Et « tuer l'enfant » ne fait pas référence à l'avortement, mais au passage à l'âge adulte. Ou peut-être un peu des deux, puisque c'est lié ?

Mata nee…


End file.
